Roblox Apocalypse Rising Wiki
Announcement(s) *Feburary 9, 2014 (PTKTSniper) In memory of Cheez. CheeZniper, our leader after Mario, announced that he is leaving the wiki. We will need a leader admin to keep the wikia running. So we'll need a new one. Unless if this is a prank. *Feburary 8, 2014 (Iceymans6183) What the Potato? The other wiki, made by our own, User:Truman89, has his wiki official by Gusmanak. *Feburary 8, 2014 (Iceymans6183) The Red Cowman? The Red Cowman has been confirmed to be in Apocalypse Rising. See the new 2 pages: Red Cowman and Super Milk. *Feburary 8, 2014 Vote for your favorite weapons here. Apocalypse Rising See our facebook page here 'https://www.facebook.com/pages/Apocalypse-Rising-Wikia/245409865620617 '''Don't make categories at this moment please, CheeZniper is currently working on getting the categories fixed. ' Welcome to the Apocalypse Rising Wiki! '''Apocalypse Rising is a free ROBLOX user-made game based off of the ArmA II mod, DayZ. The game is scripted by ZolarKeth and built by Gusmanak. The general goal of the game is to try and survive against all odds in a post-apocalyptic world, fight zombies and bandits, work with friendly survivors and live for as long as possible! There are 9 badges in the game: Survivor, Wanderer, Nomad, Bandit, Raider, Marauder, Hero, Savior, Guardian). Apocalypse Rising was created on April 1st, 2008, but became an official game on July 1st, 2012. Apocalypse Rising is one of the most popular zombie/survival genre game, as it was voted 2013's most popular ROBLOX zombie/survival game! If you are a good, experienced player, feel free to add your own tips and adventures to this wiki. If you are a newbie in need of help, check out all the pages on the wiki. Have fun surviving! If you have a question or want to discuss the game, do it on the forums or the new WIP forum page here. Got any suggestions? Post them here: Suggestions and Ideas or Apoc. Hardcore Suggestions See Guides for helpful information on gameplay, recommended for beginners! Recent Updates February 7, 2014 update: Rebalanced every weapon in the game, attempted a fix to inventory sots breaking, and wiped character data. January 19, 2014 update: Gusmanak made an update to help with people's losing connection issue, and/or inventory glitches. January 14, 2014 update: Added personal radio, in-game group chat, and the "Dead Silence" feature. Links Apocalypse Rising Apocalypse Rising on Reddit Wiki administration You will most likely start off as a chat moderator, then admin and if your lucky enough Bureaucrats. Voting starts every 3 months, unless you are admined by an admin. Founder *User:Solidmario10 Bureaucrats (A.K.A. Bearkrats) *User:CheeZniper *User:KingsterCoal *User:MrWiki57 *User:Truehand *User:Iceymans6183 *User:Letter08 (only because he is a backup. I'm going to be preforming stuff on that account.) Admins *User:XSpwX2 *User:Sergiusalceanu *User:PTKTSniper *User:Anyseven *User:Strafev Chat moderators *User:Freezekiller450 Inactive Admins *User:Solidmario10 *User:Riker12 *User:CheeZniper (possibly) Portals *Portal:Consumables *Portal:Food *Portal:Drinks *Portal:Weapons *Portal:Utilities *Portal:Attachments *Portal:Ammunition *Portal:Building Materials *Portal:Structures Did you know...? *Twinkies are the rarest food in the game. *Dr.Pepper is the rarest drink in the game. *Hark is the only major city without a Hospital. *The Mansion is owned by the almighty, Gusmanak. *There are 18 Hay Fields in the map. *There were 3 maps to Apocalypse Rising. *There are 4 melee weapons in the game. *Patient Zero CAN spawn to you. *More people have gotten the Marauder Badge, than the Hero Badge. *There are 5 gamepasses. *There is a clothing: Color/Color, that makes you naked when worn. *There are 4 packs in the game. *The Lee-Enfield is the only British Weapon in game. More trivia 'Rules' *No spamming/advertising. Will result in warning, 1 Day Ban, than 3 Day Ban. *No inappropriate content or language. *No hacking or support of hacking. *Creating false rules is not allowed. *Posting porn, excessive swearing or a massive amount of vandalism will result in a 7-day IP ban with no warning. *Use blogposts and the forum for posting your groups and other non-game related material. Do not make a page that says something like "I like taco" or "Join my ROBLOX group." *Before creating a page, ask in the forums if it is already here. *Don't use pages to rant about stuff. Ex. Instead of "MK-48s are so powerful that I got killed by a guy with one and I lost a Patriot with 5 mags!", say "MK-48s are very powerful weapons". *Do not make comments such as "I killed a person with a FAL and I had a Makarov! LOOL!" This is not to discourage sharing your stories, just making meaningless comments. Another example would be "I found a black mili at a heli crash!" *If wanting to add something to a locked page, ask an admin to edit the locked page as long as it's appropriate. *Do not bully other people on the wiki. Bullying will not be tolerating, and will be an automatic 7 Day Ban. *Do not beg to become admin. *Do not potatoify everything, you are only allowed to potatoify actual swear words. *If you are creating an account, do not add anything inappropriate to your username. It WILL be IP banned infinitely. *No signatures when doing an edit. ex. MK-48s are military-grade weapons ~added by username~ *It is highly encouraged to post screenshots that were taken during the day instead of at night so that they're easier to see. *If you are not an admin, do not pretend to have administrative powers just to intimidate others. *Do not threaten the admins, or anyone else in general.. Anyone repeatedly violating these rules will be banned for increasing durations of time, up to an infinite IP ban as long as they continue to break said rules. Categories First Person 2.png|Guides|link=Guides Virus.jpg|The Virus|link=The Virus Zombie Close 2.png|Zombies|link=Zombies Weapons.png|Weapons|link=Portal:Weapons beanss.png|Food|link=Portal:Food Waterbottle.png|Drinks|link=Portal:Drinks A-P mansion.jpg|Structures/Buildings|link=Portal:Structures Utilities.jpeg|Utilities|link=Portal:Utilities Map.png|Map|link=Map (Kin Reimagined) player.png|Characters|link=Characters Vann.jpg|Vehicles|link=Portal:Portal:Vehicles Battle Rifle.png|Attachments|link=Portal:Attachments Hack Cheats - Skybox Troll.png|Hackers|link=Hackings Apoc Rising V1.0.0.jpg|Apocalypse Rising, The Original.|link=Apocalypse Rising, The Original. RobloxScreenShot05252013_133325186.jpg|Adventures in Apocalypse Rising|link=Adventures in Apocalypse Rising Category:Locked Pages